


I've Been Waiting Here (I Deserve This Kiss)

by dinglefirst



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gap Filler, Kissing, Like so much flirting, M/M, Making Out, it gets a lil steamy but nothing major, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglefirst/pseuds/dinglefirst
Summary: My take on what actually happened in the basement at the video club when elu were "storing DVDs"...
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	I've Been Waiting Here (I Deserve This Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt from a lovely friend of mine. Thank you, Linda 💖

"Okay, you really can't wink at me like that if you don’t want me to climb over that counter and jump your bones." Lucas says, pocketing his phone. 

"Behave yourself, Lucas. This is my place of work." Eliott replies dryly, eyes now back on the computer screen and his pen in his mouth, bouncing up and down and drawing Lucas’ attention to his boyfriend’s pink lips, where he’s sure he can see a poorly disguised smirk. He knows exactly what he’s doing, but two can play at that game.

"I'm  _ trying _ to behave but you're making it very difficult." Lucas pouts, coming right up to the counter and leaning his elbows on it, cradling his face in his hands as he shoots his best  _ kiss me now _ look up at Eliott.

“Don’t give me that look, Lu. I’m working.” His voice is stern but Lucas can tell from the way he’s trying to stop the corners of his mouth twitching that the flirting is affecting him. 

“You’re cute when you’re being all professional. It’s hot.” Lucas tilts his head, stretching his neck just enough so that his mole peeks out over the top of his sweater. He knows that’s Eliott’s weakness.

“You play dirty, Lallemant.” Eliott is obviously trying to retain some level of control in his voice, but what comes out is more of a nervous giggle, “I said you could come and meet me here as long as you didn’t cause any trouble, and yet, here you are, sneaking videos of me for your instagram story and trying to steal kisses across the counter.”

“Well it wouldn’t be stealing if you gave me kisses willingly…” Lucas wiggles his eyebrows and pulls his lower lip between his teeth. He allows his eyelids to flutter ever so slightly as he looks up at Eliott through his eyelashes. 

Eliott’s full attention is on him now, whatever was on the computer screen completely forgotten. His grey eyes have turned dark and stormy and he removes the pen from his mouth, allowing his lips to part slightly. He brings his face down until it’s just a breath away from Lucas’, and Lucas can feel his pulse quicken, a warmth rising in his cheeks.  _ I win _ , he thinks as he licks his own smirking lips in anticipation. 

“Nice try.” Eliott whispers, planting a tiny closed-lipped kiss onto the end of Lucas’ nose and sitting back in his chair, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

_Bastard_.

“I hate you so much.” Lucas grumbles, throwing his head back in frustration.

“I love you too.” Eliott beams with that stupid, beautiful grin of his, “Now leave me alone, I’m very busy with my very important work.” And he winks. That evil mastermind actually winks at Lucas  _ again _ .

“Yep, I definitely hate you.” And with that, Lucas admits defeat, heading back to perch on the stool over by the small store TV.

Minutes pass as Eliott serves a handful of customers and taps away at his computer. Lucas scrolls aimlessly through his phone, trying to distract himself from Eliott’s warm voice as he greets people and the way his hands flex as his delicate fingers dance across the computer keyboard. Watching his boyfriend working shouldn’t be this much of a turn-on. There’s absolutely nothing sexy about someone working in a video store, but this is Eliott, and Lucas knows by now that Eliott can make anything at all look effortlessly sexy. 

After a while, the customers dwindle until a quiet falls over the shop and it’s just the two of them alone with only the sounds of the Eliott’s typing and Lucas’ steadily pounding heartbeat. 

He chances a glance up from his phone to find Eliott eyeing him up thirstily. 

“Don’t give me that look, Eli,” Lucas teasingly repeats his boyfriend’s words from earlier, “You’re working.”

“I am, yes,” He says calmly, rising from his seat and moving around the counter, “but I think I’ve earned a break, don’t you?”

“Well it has gone pretty quiet…” Lucas struggles to keep the tremor out of his voice as he watches Eliott approaching him.

“Yeah,” Eliott’s smile is sweet but the look in his eyes is far from innocent, “I’m sure the people of Paris can survive without renting DVDs for a little while.”

He stands before Lucas, their toes almost touching as his towering body looms over him, and reaches down to take Lucas by the hand. Lucas can’t say a word, his throat constricting as he’s pulled to his feet.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous.” Eliott is teasing and Lucas can’t do anything but stare at him open mouthed, “It’s hot.”

And then Eliott is leading him down the small staircase to the basement of the store. It’s a small room with a coat rack, a desk and several shelves of DVD cases. 

Lucas doesn’t have a chance to take in anything else about the room before Eliott is on him. He pushes him back against a shelving unit and kisses him hard on the mouth, his hands immediately reaching up and getting lost in his hair. 

It’s dizzying and intoxicating and Lucas groans into Eliott’s mouth as their tongues slide together wetly. His hands find purchase on Eliott’s hips and he pulls him closer, chasing the contact he’s been craving for what must have been hours. 

“Fuck, Lucas, you’re gonna get me fired.” Eliott says, pulling back to gasp for air. His eyes are like thunderstorms and Lucas wants them to rain down on him, soaking him to the bone.

“Sorry.” He replies, and then he’s pushing forward into Eliott, steering him until the backs of his legs hit the desk and he loses balance, falling backwards so he’s sat on the surface of the table. 

Eliott opens his legs wide in an invitation that Lucas happily accepts, coming to stand in the hot space between his boyfriend’s thighs. He kisses Eliott again, this time his arms looping around his neck as he breathes into him. Eliott’s lips are soft and pliant and it doesn’t take a lot of coaxing for them to part wide enough for Lucas to slip his tongue between them. 

Kissing Eliott like this never gets old. Even after a year, even now that they live together, Lucas still feels that same wave of electricity every time he has his tongue in Eliott’s mouth. His stomach still churns with excitement every time Eliott nips at his bottom lip and he still finds himself getting hard embarrassingly quickly with every breathy moan that falls from Eliott’s lips and gets lost in Lucas’ open mouth.

“Mmm, Eliott…” Lucas hums, bucking his hips forward and pressing his erection into Eliott’s crotch, where he can feel that he's equally as affected. 

It’s exhilarating. They both know that nothing can happen, not here, but the knowledge that they’re both just as turned on as the other, that they both get to each other so intensely, is sending shocks of heat down Lucas’ spine, making him want to chase more of the friction that’s building between their bodies.

Eliott’s hands slip under Lucas’ sweater and begin to caress every inch of his skin. Lucas whimpers and shivers under his fingertips as they skim his back, his stomach, his chest, catching a nipple with his thumb.

“Lucas, your body…” Eliott is growling between kisses, bruising Lucas’ lips and worshipping his torso, “I need to get you home or I’m gonna burst.”

“Can– can you do that?” Lucas’ brain is clouding over as Eliott’s mouth migrates to his neck, and he’s not sure how much longer it’ll be before he can’t string full words together. “I mean, you won’t get in trouble?”

“No, it’s dead,” He says, flicking his tongue over Lucas’ mole, “there won’t be any more customers at this time.”

Lucas has always struggled with the idea of religion, but at that moment he becomes painfully aware of some higher power that must absolutely loathe him, as the shop bell rings, indicating a customer’s arrival.

“Are you fucking  _ kidding me _ ?” He groans, silently cursing whoever has just walked through the front door.

“ _ Shit! _ ” Eliott hisses, untangling himself from Lucas and scrambling to his feet. 

Eliott is about to bound up the stairs when Lucas grabs his arm.

“You might wanna give it a second, baby.” He says, glancing down to where the fabric of Eliott’s trousers is straining in the front.

“Shit.” Eliott repeats before rubbing a hand across his face.

They stand there for a few more seconds, both of them willing their bodies to cool down, as they regain their breath.

Eliott offers Lucas a warm apologetic smile that sends a flurry of butterflies into his stomach.

“I love you.” He whispers softly.

“Me too,” Lucas sighs, “now let’s go before you actually do get fired.”

They smile and share a look that's loaded with all the promises of what's to come later when they can finally be alone in their bed .

“I’m coming!” Eliott shouts, and then Lucas is watching as his boyfriend leaps back upstairs, two at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 🥰 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes... it's late and I'm sleepy 🙈
> 
> i'm lifeisevak on tumblr if you wanna come say hi! 💖


End file.
